


Возвращение

by Souli



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Logic, Mathematics, POV Spock
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4846838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Souli/pseuds/Souli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>жизнь Спока после STID</p>
            </blockquote>





	Возвращение

**Возвращение**

_...Громкой связью – сквозь Вселенную:  
"Где ты? Где ты? Где ты есть?..."  
(с) Кеменкири_

**Звездная дата: 36709.3  
**  
Земной календарь: 15 сентября 2259

Откуда: площадь Сурака, №1, Шикар, Новый Вулкан, Глизе 581 е (1).  
От кого: посол Спок  
Куда: Мемориал Звездного флота, Новый сектор, Земля… [удалено, прочерк]  
Кому: [прочерк]

Ты знаешь, Джим, я начинаю видеть ряд недостатков в том, что я вулканец, а не человек.  
Представь, я даже был бы готов признаться в этом не только тебе, но и доктору МакКою.  
Но его здесь нет.  
Ему исполнилось 160 лет в том году, когда я, пройдя через сингулярность, оказался в альтернативной реальности. Здесь с тех пор прошло 1.28 года по общегалактическому стандарту – и у меня недостаточно данных для вычисления времени, прошедшего в нашей реальности. Вероятность моей встречи с доктором МакКоем зависит от вероятности того, что мы окажемся хотя бы в одной реальности. А вероятность этого события…  
Опять недостаточно данных.  
С уверенностью могу сказать, что каждая прошедшая минута приближает эту вероятность к нулю.  
Если вы увидитесь раньше – передай ему привет от меня, хорошо?

Я начал о недостатках.  
Я узнал, что значит отчаяние – и я не знаю, что мне делать с этим знанием.  
Отчаяние – это ситуация, в которой у индивидуума ни одной возможности достигнуть приемлемого результата.  
Сценарий без выигрыша.  
Отсутствие логической альтернативы.  
Наиболее логичным вариантом в таком случае было бы прекратить бесполезное для индивидуума и окружающего мира существование. Но, прекращая существование, индивидуум более не способен ни что-либо исправить, ни что-либо улучшить.  
Парадокс.

Ты более не способен…  
Джим, я не могу представить, каково это. Никто из живущих, наверное, не способен.  
Я умер один раз – и был готов умереть снова – но я все еще жив, и ничего не знаю о смерти.  
А… а ты? Где ты теперь?

Недостаточно данных. В этом мире нет данных о том, что будет после смерти.  
Недостаточно оснований для знания. Кто скажет, где ты теперь, где твоя душа? Верно, там же, где и те, кто лишился последнего пристанища на горе Селейя, когда в этой Вселенной был разрушен Вулкан? Или…  
Верно лишь то, что при условии существования Бога (или Высшего Разума), место его обитания находится вне пределов, положенных нам. Вне всех пределов, которые нам известны или о которых мы еще узнаем.  
Мы можем пересечь галактику вдоль и поперек, мы умеем путешествовать во времени.  
Но мы не можем его найти.  
И не можем обрести никаких логичных и неоспоримых доказательств его существования.  
Вновь парадокс.  
Людей спасает вера.  
Я хотел бы уметь верить.

Я умею анализировать свои чувства, находить их причины и механизм развития. Я умею не позволять им руководить моими действиями – мешать оценке ситуации, стратегическому и тактическому планированию.  
Но я ничего не умею из того, что доступно людям.  
Как ты думаешь, что бы мне посоветовал доктор МакКой? Виски? Ромуланский эль?  
Воздействие алкоголя способствует общему расслаблению организма и затрудняет нервную деятельность – что и ценится людьми. Это позволяет не фокусироваться на негативных аспектах события. Забыть. Примириться.  
Я не умею забывать. Один из тех самых недостатков.

Кроме этого люди говорят, что им помогает время.  
Сколько нужно времени? Я последний раз видел тебя девяносто три года, семь месяцев и три дня назад. Вскоре после этого ты исчез. Прошло шестнадцать лет, три месяца и двенадцать дней с тех пор, как я узнал, что ты мертв.

Необходимо отвлечься. Другие события, другие заботы, другие люди.

Здесь есть Джеймс Ти Кирк – но это не ты.  
Этот мир состоит из парадоксов.

Это не наш мир. Не мой. Я не принадлежу ему.  
А ты уже долгое время не принадлежишь ни одному из миров.

[Компьютер. Закодировать и…  
Удалить.]

(1) Адрес – адрес Спока из его письма Нимою (эпиграф к книге Нимоя «Я Спок»)  
Планета – en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gliese_581_e 

 

**Звездная дата: 36742.2  
Земной календарь: 26 сентября 2259**

Откуда: площадь Сурака, №1, Шикар, Новый Вулкан, Глизе 581 е.  
От кого: посол Спок  
Куда: [графа не заполнена]  
Кому: J.

Вулканская традиция определяет ответственность следующим образом. Индивидуум полностью ответственен за те события, которые с высокой вероятностью (0,95; 0,05 – вероятность «случайного фактора») наступают в результате решения, принятого им на основе доступной ему информации. Процент ответственности уменьшается, если решения индивидуума или результат этих решений находится вне зависимости от контролируемых индивидуумом факторов.  
Условно говоря, если результат вычисляется формулой, содержащей множество переменных, индивидуум ответственен только за то, что определяет его переменная. 

Индивидуум не отвечает за решения других. Исключение составляют те, кто делегировал ему ответственность (его подчиненные или подопечные), однако даже тогда он в большинстве (57.5 %) случаев не несет полной ответственности, но лишь разделяет ее. 

Ты говорил, что мы не отвечаем за тот мир, в котором родились, но отвечаем за тот, в котором умираем (2). Ты всегда брал на себя больше – и поэтому требовал большего от других.  
Ты научил этому меня.  
Я думал, что научился.

Неро возложил на меня ответственность за гибель Ромула - и я принял эту ответственность в полном объеме.  
Несмотря на то, что в рамках формальной логики я разделяю эту ответственность и с Ромуланским Сенатом (который слишком долго решал, стоит ли просить о помощи Вулкан, или даже принимать помощь, предложенную мной), и с Вулканской Академией Наук (которая отказалась предоставлять Ромуланской империи технологию, необходимую для предотвращения катастрофы). 

Так я принимаю свою часть ответственности в том, что Вулкан был уничтожен. Неро предупреждал меня о своем намерении мстить. Я не сделал ничего, чтобы предотвратить его действия.  
И даже если никто не потребует от меня ответа – что мне ответить себе?

Мне нечего ответить.  
Так же, как и нечего ответить на вопрос о том, почему я не сделал ничего ради того, чтобы спасти тебя.

Чувство вины не логично.  
Но от этого не становится легче.

(2) Было такое в книге Шатнера. Правда, там Кирк это говорит не Споку и не в присутствии Спока, но можно предположить, что и Споку он это говорил, т.к. автору цитата съела мозг. 

 

**Звездная дата: 36794.3  
Земной календарь: 17 октября 2259**

… так, анализируя какую-либо ситуацию, необходимо вернуться к началу. 

Что считать началом, Джим? Возможно, тот момент, когда мы ушли из Звездного Флота – и наши пути разошлись. “Это было сто лет назад” – все еще говорят люди, подразумевая значительный интервал, разделяющий некоторое событие и настоящее время.  
Это было сто лет назад.

...необходимо рассмотреть предпосылки…

Это было время великих перемен, новых горизонтов и новых перспектив. Впереди лежала неоткрытая страна будущего. Мы решили, что мы стали слишком стары и пришла пора уступить дорогу молодым. С тех пор прошло сто лет. Были ли мы тогда правы?.. 

…повторно обработать исходные данные…

Последний раз мы встретились для того, чтобы обсудить приглашение на торжественное первое плавание Энтерпрайз-Б. Разумеется, ты не мог отказаться. Наше присутствие не было необходимостью, это был своего рода символический акт, доказательство преемственности поколений, сохранения лучших традиций Звездного Флота и сочетания их с новаторством.  
Я отказался. Я не видел смысла в моем участии в этом мероприятии. Вряд ли мои комментарии соответствовали ожиданиям корреспондентов и пожеланиям редакторов новостных агентств. В силу этого, вероятность их публикации была незначительной. Поэтому не следовало тратить усилия на то, чтобы их озвучить.  
Доктор МакКой также отказался, неоднократно прокомментировав то, что наши мнения неожиданно совпали. За время пятилетней миссии я привык к тому, что вероятность подобного совпадения равна семнадцати сотым. Вероятность того, что принятое нами решение было правильным, обычно равнялась восьмидесяти девяти сотым. Неплохие шансы, верно?  
Не в этот раз.

…простроить вероятные сценарии и их развитие в зависимости от принятых решений – как реализованный сценарий, так и другие, основанные на тех же данных, но ставшие нереальными в силу тех или иных действий индивидуумов или независимых событий в исследуемой ситуации…

Ты всегда знал, что умрешь в одиночестве? – Тогда мы все разрешили себе об этом забыть.  
Я не могу сказать, что твое утверждение было нелогичным.  
Если бы я оказался рядом, я бы сделал все, чтобы встать между тобой и смертью, – так же, как ты сделал бы для меня.  
Но я отказался.

…при оценке множества возможных сценариев и выборе из них наиболее эффективного для данной ситуации следует также учитывать данные, приобретенные позже, в частности, в результате реализации изначально выбранного сценария…

Ты говоришь, что тогда никто не знал, что все так закончится.  
Подтверждаю.  
Тебе не нравилась эта идея. Я полагал, что главную роль в этом играет твое сожаление, поводом для которого служил тот факт, что на новом корабле тебе предоставлено место наблюдателя, а не капитанское кресло. Я посчитал, что это почти ревность, и потому решил не доверять твоим предчувствиям.

…необходимо также помнить о том, что более поздние данные, если их было невозможно спрогнозировать на этапе принятия решения, не могли быть использованы в ходе ситуации…

Сожаления не имеют смысла. Сколько бы я ни судил себя, я не смогу тебя вернуть.

…однако они не бесполезны, поскольку возможно использование приобретенного опыта в дальнейшем при возникновении аналогичных ситуаций… 

Когда я узнал, что капитану Пикару удалось освободить тебя из Нексуса, было слишком поздно. Поверь мне, я…  
Я знаю, что ты веришь.  
Несмотря на все, ты мне до сих пор веришь.

 

**Звездная дата: 36901.1  
Земной календарь: 22 ноября 2259**

От кого: Спок  
Кому: Джим

Логика не отрицает интуицию как способ познания.  
…Ты знаешь, что все мои возражения относились к применимости интуиции в конкретной ситуации, но не к ее концепту в принципе…  
Есть недостаточно изученные сферы, относительно которых мы можем лишь предполагать, и руководствоваться именно интуицией, выдвигая некоторые предположения в качестве основы для дальнейших построений. Жизнь и смерть или существование параллельных вселенных относятся именно к таким сферам, и выходит, что и в том, и в другом я лучший эксперт из живущих ныне и здесь. Умение угадывать никогда не было моей сильной стороной. Но я попробую.

Итак, один из видов неклассической логики – интуиционизм, который не принимает закон исключенного третьего за аксиому. Например, если с точки зрения классической логики, человек может быть либо жив, либо мертв (если неверно, что он жив), то с точки зрения интуиционистской логики, факт того, что ты не жив, еще не обозначает напрямую то, что ты мертв.  
…Здесь нет доктора МакКоя, но мне кажется, что я слышу его голос – он упрекает меня в том, что я цинично и равнодушно размышляю… о тебе и о смерти. Я думаю, что он знает, что дело не в цинизме, и не в том, что он не свойственен вулканцам… Дело в том, что это тоже способ… можно сказать, обезболивания…  
Теория предполагает существование множества миров. Существуют утверждения, истинные во всех мирах, или всегда истинные. Существуют также высказывания, верные в одном из миров, но для того, чтобы судить об истинности этого высказывания в других мирах, необходимо иметь формально упорядоченную шкалу миров. Поддаются ли наши миры такому упорядочиванию?  
…Мир логики – четкий и строгий. Живой мир – непостоянный, изменчивый, гибкий. Удастся ли когда-нибудь его формализовать, запереть в границы точных формул – или они треснут по швам, мир выскользнет из рук, и оставит философов ни с чем? Или просто дело в том, что я уже стар, – старики утрачивают часть когнитивных способностей, это известный факт. Говоришь, это слишком похоже на нытье? Нет, Джим, я не жалуюсь. Мое самочувствие и состояние вполне удовлетворительно: здесь достаточно дел, которые требуют моего внимания, и не так важно, что и без меня нашлось бы кому всем этим заниматься. Здесь достаточно времени, чтобы на досуге предаваться этим размышлениям. Может быть, мое внимание ослабло, и поэтому я что-то упускаю…  
…Просто иногда мне кажется, что путь завел меня в тупик, а другого я не знаю.

 

**Звездная дата: 57983.4  
Земной календарь: 31 декабря 2280**

От кого: адмирал Джеймс Тиберий Кирк  
Кому: капитан Спок

Привет, Спок!  
Я знаю, ты скажешь, что это нелогично – но даже вулканцы придерживаются своих хм… извини, но не слишком логичных традиций, так чего же требовать от людей?  
Поскольку у нас нет возможности встретиться, и я даже не представляю, сколько парсеков нас разделяет (в этот момент ты вычисляешь их с точностью до сотых, верно?), я решил поздравить тебя с наступающим новым годом вот так – по старой доброй традиции, открыткой. Представь, я даже думал написать от руки, но решил, что мучить тебя необходимостью разбирать мой ужасно корявый почерк негуманно, так что пользуюсь достижениями техники.  
Никогда не умел говорить торжественных речей, хотя чем выше становилось звание, тем чаще появлялась необходимость это делать. Не уверен, что опыт пошел мне на пользу, – скорее наоборот, видишь, я болтаю о чем угодно, но только не то, что нужно? Или, может быть, я просто пытаюсь увильнуть от излишне формального стиля?  
Ладно. Я пользуюсь случаем, чтобы сказать вот что. Я счастлив, Спок. Я счастлив тем, что когда-то давно наши пути пересеклись и с тех пор, сколько бы парсеков нас не разделяло, мы идем одной дорогой. Спасибо тебе. Твои расчеты никогда меня не подводили, и я надеюсь, что процентное соотношение случаев Ж (когда моя интуиция заводила нас… куда-то не туда) и тех случаев, когда моя интуиция оправдывала себя, все же в пользу последних. Вообще-то я в этом не сомневаюсь, но я не об этом. Может быть, мы и не всегда были правы, но я твердо знаю, что мы делали лучшее из того, на что были способны. И если бы мне выпало – зачем-нибудь – начать все сначала, а ты ведь помнишь, нам не раз выпадала возможность перекроить историю, и не только в том, что касалось нас, – я бы вряд ли что-нибудь стал бы исправлять.  
Обычно полагается еще чего-нибудь пожелать... Будь ты человеком, я бы пожелал тебе быть счастливым. Но у вулканцев ведь все не так просто? Ладно, может быть, это слишком по-человечески, но я желаю тебе достигать того, чего ты желаешь, быстро, легко и без потерь. Я знаю, что ты отлично справляешься с этим, так что желаю, чтобы так было и дальше. А если вдруг что – зови, я всегда буду рад поучаствовать в любой новой затее.  
Ну вот я опять чего-то наговорил… а по существу? Да ты и сам все знаешь.  
До связи!  
Джим

 

**Звездная дата: 36983.3  
Земной календарь: 31 декабря 2259**

Немало случаев, когда мы могли перекроить историю, верно, Джим?..

 

**Звездная дата: 37650.0  
Земной календарь 25 августа 2260**

Откуда: площадь Сурака, №1, Шикар, Новый Вулкан, Глизе 581 е.  
От кого: посол Спок

Если резюмировать информацию о возможностях перемещения из одной вселенной в другую, то можно перечислить следующие способы:

1\. Использование транспортатора.  
Технические особенности: необходим контакт вселенных, а так же достаточно точные целевые координаты. Неизвестно, возможно ли непосредственно перемещение, или вернее будет говорить о «замещении», т.е. для того, чтобы объект мог проникнуть в альтернативную вселенную, в то из той вселенной в эту должен одновременно перейти аналогичный объект.  
Вывод: в данной ситуации вряд ли применим.  
Теоретически, можно сначала вернуться во времени к тому моменту, когда действовала сингулярность, соединяющая две точки пространственно-временного континуума, таким образом, вселенные будут находиться в контакте, однако возможные дополнительные факторы не вычислимы.

2\. Образование сингулярности.  
Технические особенности: произвольно образованная сингулярность крайне нестабильна. Определить точку прибытия невозможно.  
Вывод: на данном этапе применение невозможно, требуются дальнейшие исследования.

3\. Создание новой альтернативной ветки путем изменения какого-либо эпизода в прошлом.  
Технические особенности: а) не соответствует поставленной цели, б) возможно разрушение существующей вселенной.  
Вывод: …

…Невозможно определить, сколько времени потребуется на то, чтобы найти удовлетворительный вариант. Но это преодолимо при наличии достаточной мотивации, а с этим никаких затруднений нет. Для того чтобы дать капитану Пайку возможность жить полноценной жизнью, я пошел на нарушение нескольких пунктов Устава Звездного Флота и законодательства Федерации Планет. Теперь я готов нарушить или переписать законы природы, чтобы вернуться в нужное время и место и сделать то, что я должен сделать. 

 

**Звездная дата: 37857.7  
Земной календарь: 9 ноября 2260**

Ты никогда не принимал отчетов без удовлетворительных результатов, и значит, мне нельзя останавливаться, несмотря на то, что все мои расчеты заводят в тупик. Снова не хватает данных, невозможно предполагать… Наверное, ты уже устал от этих слов, а я написал их больше, чем за все время наших совместных миссий. Но последнее время у меня появился еще один повод для сомнений.  
Я уже писал об этом, правда, мельком. Жить полноценной жизнью – потребность заключается именно в этом. Не продолжать существование, а… быть счастливым, да? И чем больше я думаю об этом, тем труднее мне ответить: если предположить, что мне некоторым образом удастся тебя спасти, не обернется ли это спасение для тебя горшей бедой?  
В любом деле ты не мог оставаться свидетелем, тебе было необходимо действовать, смело идти вперед – и ни в коем случае не останавливаться. Остановка равносильна смерти? Я помню, ты когда-то говорил так.  
Но на что я могу обменять твою смерть?..  
Энтерпрайз? – Она давно под чужим командованием.  
Работа в администрации Флота? – Ты никогда не мог ее терпеть.  
Академия? – Из тебя вышел бы неплохой преподаватель, но размеренная жизнь не по тебе.  
Что-то другое? – Оно не заполнит всего, останется щель, начнется разгерметизация, и все кончится тем, что есть сейчас у меня. Вакуум. Пустота.  
Сказки всегда оканчиваются чудесным спасением. Жизнь неизбежно требует продолжения.  
Все это время я думал о том, как вернуть тебя, потому что это нужно было мне. Я эгоист, Джим, хоть это и не свойственно вулканцам.  
Если бы я даже и смог тебя спасти, разве я не смогу вернуть тебе жизнь? Я не могу набрать крупиц смысла даже на свою.  
Стареть, угасать, перебирать воспоминания… Я оставляю это себе и не хочу делиться с тобой.  
Я никогда не думал, что смогу предать тебя, и вот теперь предаю, отказываясь от права что-либо менять в твоей судьбе.

Я пишу все это, пытаясь убедить себя, что так правильно. Но, может быть, дело просто в том, что я утратил надежду.

…Прости меня за эти письма. Я обещаю больше не тревожить тебя.

 

**Звездная дата: 37969.7  
Земной календарь: 20 декабря 2260**

Откуда: управление Звездного Флота на Новом Вулкане  
От кого: коммодор Пауль Рихтер  
Куда: Площадь Сурака, №1, Шикар, Новый Вулкан  
Кому: посол Спок

Приветствую!

Звездный Флот приглашает Вас принять участие в исследовательской миссии 25/17/С в качестве эксперта. Запрос на Ваше участие подан главой миссии капитаном звездолета Энтерпрайз Джеймсом Т. Кирком и подтвержден руководством Звездного Флота.  
Всю необходимую информацию относительно миссии и оплаты Вашей работы Вы можете найти в приложенных к письму файлах. Просим Вас ответить не позднее звездной даты 37997.0 (30 декабря 2260), поскольку, в случае Вашего согласия, Энтерпрайз прибудет к Вулкану в звездную дату 38012.1 (5 января 2261) для того, чтобы забрать Вас.  
По всем вопросам относительно миссии просьба обращаться в управление Звездного флота на Новом Вулкане.  
С уважением,  
коммодор Пауль Рихтер

 

 **Приложение 1**  
Звездная дата: 37950.6 (13 декабря 2260 по Земле)

Привет, Спок!

Я не уверен, что «принять участие в миссии в качестве эксперта» хорошо отражает то, что я хочу тебе предложить, но было трудно подобрать какую-нибудь другую формулировку, которая удовлетворила бы бюрократов.  
Дело в том, что недавно мы столкнулись с одной интересной штукой. Он (оно?) называет себя Страж Времени. Вы, наверное, с ним тоже сталкивались, а если нет, то расскажу вкратце. Это такая штуковина, которая может отправить тебя в любой момент и любое время в прошлом. И я подумал, что если оно способно преодолевать любое расстояние в пространственно-временном континууме, то оно сможет тебя закинуть и в альтернативную, ну, то есть, твою вселенную. (Я пытался у него спросить поточнее, но он говорит довольно запутанно, да и времени толком не было). Ты ведь этого хочешь, верно? Извини, я краем глаза видел у Скотти вашу переписку про использование транспортатора для чего-то подобного и знаю, что у тебя есть пара научных работ на тему, вот я и решил, что... Здешний вариант тебя говорит, что это было бы логично.  
В общем, если хочешь, давай попробуем изучить этот вопрос практически?  
Жду ответа в любом случае,  
Джим

P.S. Если окажется, что я угадал, и идея тебе понравится, считай это подарком на Новый год ;-)

…Спасибо тебе, Джим. Вам обоим, всем.  
Хочу ли я? Я уже давно в этом не уверен. Но я твердо знаю, что я не имею права упустить эту возможность.

 

**На пороге**

Что я могу сказать тебе, Страж?  
Я запутался.  
Я перебрал множество путей, и ни один из них не приводил к удовлетворительному итогу. Я достиг таких глубин отчаяния, о существовании которых я даже не подозревал, так что даже чуть не – хотя почему «чуть не?», все было – отказался от того, что дороже собственной жизни.  
Но если только ты можешь дать мне шанс… Я _верю_ , что ты можешь.  
Ты властвуешь над временем и даешь возможность творить и изменять историю миров.  
Так дай же мне возможность вернуться, чтобы изменить и исправить мир, в котором все пошло вкривь и вкось.  
Мой мир.

 

**Д _о_ ма**

– И все же я говорю тебе, Джим, – доктор МакКой всем своим видом выражал недовольство, – Я не собираюсь этого делать! Вырвать из своей жизни недельку ради всех этих формальностей, развлечения журналистов и прочей ерунды? Нет! В моем возрасте временем просто так не разбрасываются! А если уж и предаваться ностальгии, то лучше это делать не на борту Энтерпрайз-Б – вот уж не могли имя другое придумать! – а в тесной дружеской компании. Вот хотя бы как сейчас – мы трое и ромуланский эль, а? Ну хоть ты скажи ему, Спок?  
Спок некоторое время рассматривал своих собеседников с улыбкой – еле заметной для других, но уж очень очевидной для этих двоих. Эта улыбка вряд ли подходила к напряженному разговору, и поэтому, заметив ее, Кирк удивленно спросил:  
– Что с тобой, Спок?  
– Ничего особенного, Джим, мне просто вспомнилось… что-то вроде сна. Кстати, доктор, я думаю, что нам следует принять это приглашение. Всем троим.  
– Но ты же только что говорил о том, что это нелогичная трата времени и сил?  
– Может быть, это и не логично, – к Споку резко вернулся его привычный серьезный вид, – но это правильно.


End file.
